


indulge a little

by orphan_account



Series: Fire Emblem Wedding Nights [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dimitri is totally unprepared for how good Byleth can make him feel.





	indulge a little

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my beta for reading this nonsense while I spent the whole time complaining about how I wanted to be done writing it so I could go get ice cream lol

There isn’t a lot of pleasure in Dimitri’s life.

For a long time, his body felt like a separate object, a miserable tool that required upkeep he didn’t want to bother with. Sex was far from his mind during his 5 years of isolation-- he’d been so unhealthy he probably couldn’t have maintained an erection if he’d wanted to.

In the weeks after his coronation, he starts to put back on the weight he lost, sleeps a little better, gets long-ignored injuries tended to. The misery settles down into a vague discomfort.

Byleth is the driving force behind a lot of it. The exchange of rings seems to have taken the limiters off her doting, and she teams up with Dedue to make sure he’s eating and sleeping and _healing_. He begins to get reaccustomed to friendly touch, and by the time the wedding is upon them, he’s actually started seeking it out.

He is still totally unprepared for how good Byleth can make him feel.

The wedding passes in a dizzy, overjoyed blur. Dimitri has never seen Byleth smile this much, and it makes him lightheaded to have her looking at him like that. He’s so caught up in the moment that he actually _forgets_ what happens next.

Byleth doesn’t. When it’s time to leave the reception, she gives him a look with so much intent behind it that it knocks the air out of his lungs.

The way she kisses him when they get back to their quarters wakes up his whole body, and he instinctively pulls her in close. He doesn’t expect the way it lifts her clear off the floor, but she seems to like it, throwing her arms around his neck and smiling against his mouth.

Putting her down on the bed seems like the next logical step, but then she starts pushing against one of his shoulders. It takes him a moment to catch on that she wants him to roll over, and then she’s on top of him. The skirt of her dress envelops most of his stomach and thighs.

It rapidly becomes obvious why she wanted to be on top of him-- she can’t take the dress off laying down.

While he watches, she undoes the lacing on her bodice. He feels like he’s in a trance, his heart pounding in his ears and his cock.

Once the ribbon holding the dress together is gone, Byleth seems to lose interest in it. She leaves the garment half-on, the fabric gaping away from her breasts and shoulders. Dimitri reaches for her and she descends on him with purpose, pressing messy kisses to his throat and jaw.

The touch shudders through him, and he moans before he can help himself.

Byleth takes that as a cue-- pushing her hips back until her weight settles on his cock. Dimitri’s whole body jolts, and Byleth grinds against him until his toes curl and he’s gasping. He isn’t even inside her, but his body is trying to move like he is.

It already feels _so good_.

When Byleth finally pushes herself up onto her knees, Dimitri groans at the loss. She tips forward to kiss him on the cheek, her hair blocking out everything but her face. “Hold back just a moment, love. Let’s get you out of those trousers.”

Dimitri would have expected to be nervous about this part, but he isn’t. He’s buzzing with anticipation instead.

Byleth just seems to have that effect on him.


End file.
